


Drink Down the Moon

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny is accidentally dosed with ecstasy, Steve chooses to join him rather than let him trip alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Down the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> written for finduilas_clln's Inebriation Fest. Thank to sunhawk for the beta read. She let me know there is a Charles De Lint book with the same title, which I did not know.

Danny took the bottle out of Toast's medicine cabinet and figured it was safe, because it was still in its original packaging. The pills looked exactly like the ones in the bottle Danny had in his bathroom, the bottle he felt like he was having a relationship with because it was the first thing he went for when he got home, aching every night from another day of being dragged through God knows what by McGarrett.

His back hurt too much to lean over and slurp from the tap so Danny went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He popped the two liver brown pills, slipped two in his pocket for later, and went back to talk to Toast about what he could do for them on the Jensen case.

Steve was right where Danny had left him, frowning down at Toast as he usually did. Toast's lifestyle always put Steve on edge, and Danny wondered if Steve had indulged when he was a teenager? He figured being a surfer and all he’d probably smoked a little weed, because Danny sensed more than the simple disapproval of someone used to clean living who didn't get why other people did drugs. There was a quality to Steve's silence that was knowing, that understood what Toast was up to, or maybe that was just Danny's imagination.

Toast promised to get them the information they were looking for and Steve drove back to headquarters. They were all in research mode now that all the legwork on the case was completed and there was no one new to interview. At least Danny's headache was gone. He turned on some music.

*

Steve found Danny lying mostly under his desk.

"What’re you doing down there? Did your back go out again?”

"The music is in me," Danny rolled his head back and forth slowly, grinning the most blissed out grin Steve had ever seen on his partner.

"What were those pills you took at Toast's?" Steve squatted down where Danny's desk chair normally was.

"Ibuprofen," Danny crawled out and looked at Steve, very close up and whispered, "but I think they must have been something else." Danny dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out the other two pills.

Steve nodded and took them and slipped them into his pocket. He was pretty sure he knew what they were, and the memory of floating beautifully over the world wasn't something he'd forgotten. It was like ice skating without the ice.

He used Danny's phone to call Toast.

"Jersey! Are you rollin?" Toast sounded impressed and slightly worried.

"Yeah, he is. What was in that bottle?" Steve asked.

"Special K. High grade shit. How many did he take?"

"Two."

"Oh, man. He's gonna trip his balls off. Make sure he doesn't get dehydrated."

"I'm on it," Steve said. "But he'll be OK. Taking two of them?"

"Yeah, man. He'll be high, high, high, but yeah. Should be fine."

"OK. Look, you don't tell anyone he got dosed and I won't tell anyone you had a sealed bottle of ecstasy made to look like Advil. But if I start seeing that shit all over the island I may change my mind."

"Naw, man. That's for personal use only. Gonna have a party. You guys should come."

"Thanks, I think we'll pass." Steve hung up. OK, so Danny wasn't in danger of OD'ing, but Steve was still going to keep an eye on him.

"Come on," Steve pulled Danny to his feet. "Let's get you out of here. I have just the thing for you."

Steve had to guide Danny out through the bullpen.

"Is he OK?" Kono said watching Danny, who wandered over to the tech-table and started swiping things and giggling.

"Oh my God. He's high." Kono leaned down and peered into Danny's flushed face.

"Yeah, he got dosed at Toast's. It was an accident. He thought he was taking Advil."

Kono and Chin had to pick their jaws up off the floor.

"Why would he take any kind of pills at Toast’s, I mean..." Chin shook his head.

"The bottle was sealed. It looked safe." Steve sighed.

"I hope he's at least having a good time." Kono grinned.

"Yeah, I don't think he's feeling any pain." Steve steered Danny away from the tech table where he was sliding things in rapid circles, still grinning, and making woosh woosh noises. His pupils were huge.

*

Steve stopped on the way to his house to buy Gatorade. He was excited and worried and maybe he'd lost his mind, because he couldn't believe he was going to what he was planning to do. But he didn't want to let Danny trip alone, and truth be told, he kind of missed it. Doing it once wouldn't hurt as long as he was careful. This was likely to carry him and Danny past the boundaries they hadn't been able to get past so far, and still gave them an out if they changed their minds after. They could blame the drug. Well, it would give Danny an out. Steve was pretty sure he didn't want one.

He dumped Danny onto the couch and from his stupor he figured the ecstasy, hadn't been cut with a ton of speed. He took Danny's phone and his own and locked them in his father's old desk. They really didn't need to be talking to anyone for the next few hours.

He held the brown pills in the palm of his hand. They'd been stamped with a K instead of an A. It was a neat job and Steve felt a little thrill of excitement, mixed with fear. A lot could go wrong, but he knew he could claim he'd been accidentally dosed too and no one would be the wiser. He dry swallowed the pills and changed into swim trunks and an old t-shirt. He carried a change of clothes downstairs for Danny, who was still on the couch with his eyes closed.

"S'too bright."

Steve closed the drapes and grabbed a cold bottle of blue Gatorade and pushed it into Danny's pliant hands.

"Drink that," he said.

"Wanna listen to music." Danny said. He cracked open the bottle and drank.

Steve went to Mary's room and dug through her CDs until he found one marked "trip-hop." As he walked back into the living room, he considered every step he was taking, even though he knew it was a little too early for the drug to be kicking in. He slotted the CD into the stereo and hit play and repeat. The music was slow, spacey, and wordless, and then the bass and drum kicked in. Steve dimly remembered hanging out in someone's dark bedroom late at night and lying on the floor in front of the speakers and listening to music like this. It felt like a lifetime ago.

He sat down on the couch and pulled Danny's feet into his lap. The laces were easy to undo and he slipped off Danny's shoes and sock. He'd get his tie off him a little later.

"My feet are free!" Danny wiggled his toes and giggled. "What did I take? I took something, right?"

"Ecstasy," Steve said. "You ever done any ecstasy before, right?"

"No," Danny shook his head, but kept shaking it like rolling his head back and forth on the arm of the couch was his new favorite thing. "I tried coke once. It was awesome. I figured I better steer clear of it through. Felt too good."

Steve nodded. He understood all too well. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted to. He wanted to do it with Danny. He leaned back into the couch and waited until he felt the drug start to take hold; like he was melting all round the edges into a warm puddle that was Steve. He traced his hands up and down Danny's feet and Danny giggled. There were callouses on Danny's feet, on the outside edge of his big toe and the skin was slightly rough about his heel. Steve let his fingers drift back and forth over the smooth skin on top of Danny's feet and then come to rest on his surprisingly trim ankles.

Steve got up, cleared an armchair out of the way, and pulled Danny onto the floor with him saying, “You have to try this.”

They lay with their heads close to the speaker in the almost dark room.

“Whoa,” Danny said and turned a smiling face to Steve. He traced a fingertip down Steve’s face. “You’re so beautiful, babe.”

“No, you’re beautiful. Danny. You are. No. Don’t laugh. It’s true.” Steve rolled onto his side and turned Danny’s face back to look at him. His fingertips felt like they were full of music and everything around them was part of him and nothing hurt. He could feel everything.

“Are you high?” Danny squinted at Steve, which was kind of funny in the almost dark room.

“Yeah, I took the pills that were in your pocket.”

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t want you to do this alone. And because I wanted to feel good with you,” Steve threaded his fingers through Danny’s hair. “Always wanted to touch your hair.”

Danny nuzzled Steve’s neck and the nuzzles turned to slow, soft kisses. Danny dragged his tongue up Steve’s neck at a pace that was positively glacial.

*

Danny had wanted to kiss Steve for ages, and part of him knew it was just the drug freeing him, but Danny also knew that Steve understood what he was doing, what it might mean, when he’d taken the pills. Danny figured that was all the permission he needed and he trailed kisses up and down Steve’s neck, feeling the rasp of stubble and cord of muscle, savoring the taste and texture of Steve’s skin on his tongue.

“Your eyes are so pretty.” Danny pressed kisses to each of Steve’s eyelids.

*

“Mine? Yours are. Yours are gorgeous.” Steve cradled Danny’s face in his hands and kissed his lips. He tasted blue like the Gatorade, like a glacier. Steve licked into Danny’s mouth, which was still a little cold from the icy drink.

“Wanted to kiss you for so long,” Danny murmured.

“Me too. Can I take off your tie?” Steve longed to kiss more than Danny’s face.

“You can take off anything. Everything.” Danny flopped on his back and started to undo his own tie. He sat up suddenly and the room spun a bit, but he blinked and it stopped. “I want to go skinny dipping.”

“OK, but I have some swim trunks you can wear, but yeah.” Steve sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. He got to his feet, towering over Danny, and shucked off his trunks.

Danny raised himself to his knees and stared up at Steve. “Holy crap, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” He reached out and let a finger lilt down Steve's oblique muscle and then up his erect cock.

Steve reached down and helped Danny up, helped him undo the buttons on his shirt, with a lot of kissing between each button undone. It took even longer to get his pants off because Steve knelt down, nosed his way into Danny’s crotch and started to suck Danny off instead of pulling his pants all the way off.

“No, no,” Danny said and pushed Steve’s head away.

Steve stopped and looked up, concerned. “Am I doing it wrong? You don’t want it?"

“No, I want your cock in my mouth too.” Danny was almost whining. “I want to taste you.”

“What about swimming?” Steve grabbed his own balls and tugged them. His thoughts were moving fast and sort of slipping into one and other.

“Oh, do that again. Touch yourself for me. Show me.” Danny breathed out heavily and knelt back down again. His knee didn’t seem to twinge at all. His knees were touching Steve's.

Steve complied and grabbed his balls in his left hand and fisted his cock slowly with his right hand, gently and oh-so-slowly and Danny watched with eager eyes and licked his lips.

“That is so fucking hot. Do you know how many times I’ve imagined you doing that? How many times I’ve jerked off to the thought of you doing that?”

“Does it live up to your fantasies?”

“Oh, babe. This is so much better because I can touch you. Your skin feels like heavy silk. Especially here.” Danny dragged a finger down Steve’s hip, watching Steve pump slowly up and down his cock.

“What else did you think about?” Steve says, looking at Danny, eyes hooded.

“Don’t know if I should tell you,” Danny faltered.

Steve stopped pleasuring himself and pulled Danny onto his lap, so that Danny was straddling him. “I took the drug because I want you. Nothing you tell me is going to freak me out. I’ve wanted this for so long, Danny.” Steve murmured Danny’s name like a chant or prayer. He gripped both their cocks in his large hand and slipped down their shafts and then up again lightly.

“Feels so good. Fuck.” Danny swayed backwards, but Steve caught him.

“Whoa. OK.” Steve pushed Danny up and back onto the couch and straddled his lap and kept going. They weren’t kissing because the feeling in their cocks was so intense and neither of them could look away from what Steve’s hand was doing. They weren’t sure where one of them ended and the other began.

“So do you want to know what else I thought?” Danny said.

“Yeah. Tell me.”

“OK, but you have to promise you’ll actually do some of them.”

“Deal,” Steve said.

“I want you to fuck my face. Kneel over me and fuck my mouth. I want to suck you off and taste your come and swallow you until it almost hurts, because it feels so good. I want to see you come apart and know that I did that to you. I was to suck your balls. Want to rim you. Want to fuck you. Want to jerk off all over your face. God, your beautiful fucking face all striped with my come. Then I want to lick it off you. I want to cover you in chocolate and lick it off. Want you to tie me up and let you do whatever you want to me.”

“Oh, fuck.” Steve came in hot spurts all over his hand and Danny’s cock. He kept jacking until Danny came too. Steve licked his hand and then let Danny have a lick.

“We taste amazing,” Danny said.

“Together,” Steve said, “Yeah. You know eating pineapple makes your come taste better?”

“Fuck you,” Danny said, grinning.

“Come on,” Steve held out his hand. “Let’s go for a swim.”

Danny followed him outside and the cool sand felt like heaven against his feet, like he could feel each individual grain of sand, silver-gray in the moonlight. The entire world was just heartbreaking.

The water was cool, but pleasant and Danny waded in, following Steve who dove under and came up sleek like a seal.

But the moon on the water? Danny wanted to dive into it, swallow it, put that glowing whiteness inside himself. He cupped the water in his hands and brought it to his mouth.

“No, don’t drink that,” Steve gripped his hands.

“But the moon. I want to drink down the moon,” Danny said.

“No. All you have to do is lie on your back to absorb it. Watch.” Steve floated onto his back and he was right. The moonlight covered him like a blanket, turning the water drops to molten silver glass on his skin.

Danny floated on his back. He was lying in the Pacific Ocean. He thought about how big the ocean was and how tiny he was and for once that didn’t scare him. It made him feel alive and powerful. He and Steve were drops on the ocean. Steve slipped his hand into Danny’s and they floated on the calm edge of everything. The whole world was alive and Danny could feel it breathe in and out around him. The moon was his, was in him, and he’d never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, but concrit is always welcome in the comments or via email circus at gmail.


End file.
